Red
by CompassionateKunoichi
Summary: Nunca nadie dijo que el amor era facil, especialmente si estamos en distintas clases sociales, el siendo la elite de la elite, y yo una simple plebeya. Basado en Boys Over Flowers y Red de Taylor Swift


_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street  
>Faster than the wind<em>

Estábamos, el y yo, en su Nuevo Maserati rojo, era muy temprano en la mañana, estábamos viajando hacia la costa, más rápido que el viento, cogidos de la mano, deseando que este sentimiento nunca acabe, y le digo lo desde lo más profundo de mí ser:

-Te amo Itachi – lo veo a los ojos, y no son los azabaches fríos, son cálidos

-Yo también Sakura

_Passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
>Loving him is like trying to change your mind<br>Once you're already flying through the free fall  
><em> 

El y yo sabíamos que estaba mal, amarnos de la manera que nos amábamos, y sabíamos que estos bellos momentos no durarían para siempre el momento en que su padre y su hermano se enteraran, después de todo, con Sasuke fuimos mejores amigos, pero todo acabo en el momento que mi familia se fue a la ruina, y el padre de Itachi, jamás permitirá que el este con alguien que no le traiga beneficios a Sharingan Co. Pero aun de esa manera no pude evitar enamorarme de él, con su mal humor y todo, lo amo, aunque no lo admita muy seguido, evitar enamorarme de él fue lo más duro que hice alguna vez, y aun así no funciono

_Like the colors in autumn  
>So bright just before they lose it all<em>

Pasaron seis meses y ya estábamos en otoño, todo fue tan bello y maravilloso, hasta que tu padre se entero que estábamos saliendo, a pesar que odies la manera en la que el maneja a la familia, le tienes respeto y no puedes hacer nada, mientras tratan de separarnos, escucho todo lo que él tiene que decir, y sé que él piensa que no soy para ti, pero te quiero demasiado, te amo, así que no pienso rendirme tan fácil, luchare por ti.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Loving him was red_

Aun recuerdo como tu padre se acerco a casa, ofreciéndonos medio millón de dólares con tal de que me aleje de ti, como ofendió a mi padre y a mi madre, al decirles que no supieron como criarme, que era una arribista, que como no conseguí nada con Sasuke, aunque solo fuimos amigos, me lance hacia ti, y tu por tu "ingenuidad" me aceptaste, recuerdo como mi madre le botaba de casa, ese fue un error, porque después de eso, solo vinieron desgracias, pero entre esa oscuridad lo que me hizo tener esperanza que lo nuestro no acabaría fue el bello collar que me regalaste, donde me dabas tu corazón, poco después de eso, te fuiste y me dejaste sola con tus amigos, Sasori, que siempre estuvo allí para ayudarme y quien fue mi primer amor, Deidara y Nagato, nos dejaste destrozados cuando te fuimos a buscar, no te reconocimos, eras otra persona, que te hicieron para tener tal cambio

_Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

Poco después volviste a ser quien eras, pero no todo era perfecto, ya que tu padre te quería emparejar con alguien a quien no amabas, con la hija del dueño de Byakugan Ltda., ella era extremadamente bella, talentosa, y sobre todo, tu padre la aceptaba, ella era Hinata Hyuga, pero yo era feliz con solo saber que estaba cerca de ti nuevamente, aunque ya no podías ser mio, seria feliz con tal de saber que estas bien, y que con el tiempo serias feliz.

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

Es mi última vez junto a ti, tu padre ha dañado tanto a mi familia, y ahora esta dañando a tus amigos por ayudarme, no puedo más con esto, te hago pensar que estoy feliz junto a ti, en este picnic, como aquella promesa que hicimos cuando fuimos a la playa, te amo, pero ya no puedo ver más, como la gente que quiero sufre, prefiero sufrir yo, que verlos a ellos, sufrir, tu padre aun me considera una amenaza, por eso hoy, después de este picnic me iré lejos de ti, dejándote atrás, pero lo haces tan difícil, porque te conozco, y se como reaccionaras cuando te enteres, y no puedo evitar entristecerme pensando en aquello

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong<em>

Te enteras de mi plan, y me sigues al aeropuerto, aquí te miento, te digo que solo estaba contigo por tu dinero, por tu estabilidad económica, que nunca me importaste, que solo era una arribista buscando estabilidad económica, pero que te has vuelto difícil y prefiero irme, veo como te crees cada una de mis palabras, y en ese momento recuerdo cuando dije que lo nuestro es imposible y me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, porque conocí lo que es el verdadero amor, y ahora tengo que dejarlo partir, tengo que irme lejos de ti, esperando que me odies.

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Oh red burning red_

Estar en ese avión sin ti, sabiendo que jamás te volveré a ver, me desgarra el Corazón. Llego a lo que será mi nuevo hogar, me empiezo a acostumbrar a él, cuando mi vida de cuando estaba contigo me alcanza, Sasori me ha venido a buscar, y me propone matrimonio, le rechazo, a pesar de que el siempre ha estado junto a mi cada vez que le necesito, pero él se merece más, el se merece a alguien que le ame, como yo te amo a ti, el me dice que se esperaba esa respuesta y también que no creíste ni una palabra de lo que te dije aquel día en el aeropuerto, pero le dolió que me hayan lastimado de esa manera, hasta llegar el punto en el que pude mentir sobre eso, de que jamás le ame. Me pides que vuelva con él, porque su matrimonio con Hinata se cancelo, ya que ella ama a Naruto, el mejor amigo de tu hermano, y no soportaba estar en medio de dos personas que se aman.

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go<br>But moving on from him is impossible  
>When I still see it all in my head<br>Burning red.  
><em>_Burning, it was red._

En el avión de vuelta recuerdo de todo, los bellos y amargos momentos vividos junto a ti, pero no me arrepiento de nada, ya que eso nos ha hecho madurar en lo que somos, ser quienes somos, y espero volver, y que me quieras aceptar nuevamente, porque te amo, y no te quiero perder, no de Nuevo, esta vez, luchare contra todo y contra todos por estar junto a ti…

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met  
>Cause loving him was red<br>Yeah, yeah red  
>We're burning red<em>

Cuando te fui a buscar y me viste, me ignoraste y te fuiste corriendo al lado opuesto, sentí que me moría, tal vez me lo merecía, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar la primera vez, es el dolor más grande que sentí, y a pesar de que estaba rodeada por el resto de los chicos, me sentí tan sola y desamparada, me convencí de que si no me querías volver a ver, lo cumpliría, y me iría, y no volvería a aparecer frente a ti nunca más, pero de repente oigo pasos y me giro, te acercas a mí con algo en la mano, y me tomas la mía, me pones un bello anillo con ónix y esmeraldas, me besas, y me dices que después de esto, no puedo volver a escapar por que de ahora en adelante seré su prometida y dentro de poco tu esposa

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head  
>Comes back to me burning red<br>Yeah yeah_

Estamos frente al altar, tu padre y familia esta ahí, no sé qué has hecho, pero ellos están de acuerdo con nuestra unión, incluso tu padre me pidió disculpas antes de la ceremonia por haber hecho lo que hizo, dentro de poco seremos esposos, me besas y salimos de la iglesia cogidos de la mano, y nos vamos hacia tu carro

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

Estamos en tu Maserati, como aquella vez que fuimos a la playa, y te vuelvo a decir lo mismo que aquella vez, solo que un poco modificado

-Te amo Itachi, te amo esposo mío – y me respondes

-Te amo mi Sakura, esta vez ya no puedes escapar – mientras me coges la mano y la acaricias quedándote un poco más de tiempo en el anillo, que demuestra que somos esposos.


End file.
